War of Fiction Chapter 57
Chapter 57--------------- ' ' The Hound, krabs, flanders, doris, bob and lara were aiming guns through the skylight of the town hall waiting for the assault to happen, everyone else were in their positions aiming their guns out of the windows “Everyone ready, they’ll be here soon” Batman yelled to the group “Ready” Everyone shouted back “Ok look people I ain’t going to tell you all that you’ll be okay because it’s likely that more than one of us is going to die, I just wanna say just in case anything happens it’s been an honour” Batman yelled. Everyone began to hear something, not a car or a person but something else. Batman looked out of the doorway to see two figures they appeared to be flying as they got closer Batman was horrified to see it was Radioactive man and fallout Boy “Holy shit” He cursed as Radioactive man fired lasers out of his eyes towards Batman, he jumped to cover quickly dodging the lasers. The doors to the building being blown off. Bonnie and Manjula began to fire at Fallout boy whilst Marge and Abe fired at radioactive man. They floated in the air laughing taking the bullets inflicting no damage “Your bullets are useless puny humans” ' ' Meanwhile in springfield Nelson was helping Dolph to his house “Dad” Nelson shouted Nelson’s dad came out of the door “Oh shit” He yelled “Bring him inside quick” Nelson dragged dolph inside placing him on the table “He was shot three times” Nelson said “Shit okay, I can do this just need to do what Hibbert taught me” He spoke Mrs. Mutz walked into the room “Oh god what's going on” She asked “I need to save this kids life” Mr. Mutz shouted “Get me the med-kit and some badges and towels” She rushed grabbing it. ' ' In the Fictional Hq Death and the other high fictions waited with the workers for Master Chief and Trevor’s group. Cleopatra and Mother Teresa waited as well “What’s happening” Cleo asked Death “Well someone is going to die that’s all I can say” “Why” Teresa questioned “Because justice needs to be served there have been too many crime unpunished” The door to Master Chief's room opened, everyone walking out. Trevor’s door opened as well everyone there also walking out “Have you decided” Death asked both Trevor and Chief looked at each other staring into one another’s eyes bluntly “Can your appointed step up” Death ordered. Master Chief stepped forward as Bob did the same. Master Chief was shocked to see Bob step up “Jesus Bob what the fuck are you doing” He asked “You killed my wife you piece of shit” He cursed “Right let the battle begin” Death said Master Chief and Bob stepped closer “Bob, I don’t want to kill you man step down please” “No this is it chief, you're going to die for what you did you, Trevor you're all the same you break everything you touch” He shouted at the man. He charged at Chief, making a fist Chief stook out his leg knocking him to the floor. Bob got back up charging at the man but he knocked him to the floor again Bob wiped himself off getting up “Bob please I don’t want to kill you, man you don’t want this” He spoke. “I do I want you fucking dead” He charged again taking out his blade from his back pocket Chief grabbed his arm trying to push him to the floor Bob swung his other arm up with the blade slamming it into Chief's arm that was clenched to his “Fuck” He screamed in pain as the blade dug into his arm sending blood dripping out. Chief punched Bob hardly in the face knocking him to the ground, breaking his nose. Chief grabbed the knife, pulling it out of his arm with force “Fuck me, jesus Bob I don’t want to kill you man and then you pull shit like that” He yelled. Bob got up gritting his teeth he charged at chief trying to grab the knife from his hand “Bob stop” He said “Go on Bob fucking kill the cunt” Trevor shouted from the crowd. Bob took the knife from his hand grabbing it trying to wedge it in his chest. Chief grabbed Bob heads, he squeezed bob’s neck in his arm pushing him to his knees “Bob drop the Knife” He screamed. Bob pulled his hand up forcing the knife down into his chest scratching his skin and getting lodged in his armour. Master Chief immediately snapped Bob’s neck as the blade scratched his skin Master Chief dropped his head on the ground as he lay there dead “No Dad” Tina screamed in emotional pain “This is fuckign it space man, I’m going to fucking kill you, your hear me you’ll fucking suffer for this shit” He yelled “I didn’t want to kill him he shouldn’t off” he stopped as he fell over unconscious as the poison from the blade filled his blood stream. ' ' Elsewhere in springfield Lenny and Marvin brought the group of prisoners to the penitentiary. They parked the vehicle up just outside the gates “You people are going to enjoy it in here trust me it’s going to be fun” Lenny spoke to the group. He led them out of the prison bus and single file they headed for the prison “Chucky we should do something” Hardly spoke “Nah we need to keep quiet for now Bruce and the others will help us later”The doll suggested Marvin and Lenny waited as the group flooded into the prison they waited by the doors “Hey weren't there some others who were here” Marvin asked “Yeah what the fuck where are they” He puzzled unsure where the other prisoners have gone until he looked over seeing both Franks and Barney’s bodies laying dead on the ground “Oh sh” Marvin squeezled as a sword went through his belly. Lenny looked over to see Princess Peach holding the blade. He raised his gun towards the princess when he pushed to the floor by David. Solid Snake twisted Lenny’s wrist making him drop his gun punching him in the face sending blood from his mouth and nose as he lay in pain “You fucking traitor we gave you power of this place and your do this you kill Frank and Barney and now us” Lenny whimpered “Actually Lenny I didn’t kill them, I’m sorry but Burn’s has killed too many, I’m taking this town back for myself, I know what I want now, I want to take over town hall not Quimby, not homer or Burns me I’m owning this town” he whispered to the man before he took he punched Lenny in the face again knocking him out he picked up Lenny’s machines gun pointing it at his head he fired a burst of bullets into his head killing him he looked behind him to see a group of kids and the others who were taken prisoner “Okay people, Mr. Burns and his men are going to try to take town hall so we need to get over there and kill them all” He ordered ' ' At Nelson’s house Dolph sat up on the table “Ah what happened” He said. Mr mutz got out of his chair walking to the boy “I saved you don’t worry you had three bullets in your and you took a bad beating but you should pull through” “Ah thanks is nelson okay” He asked “He’s fine he’s helping his mother get down my chest” He said “Your chest” Dolph questioned “My chest of guns after this Burns and his supporters have to go away” He spoke evilly Meanwhile at the town hall Batman got up from the rubble grabbing his gun “You fucking asshole” He yelled running to the cover. “You people will die if you don’t surrender now my powers are much more powerful than your guns and weapons” He yelled.. Wiggum and Pirot saw Lance Murdock and Luigi walking towards them with guns Frankie and Louie noticed Luann and Lugash approach them. Fat tony and his son saw Disco stu, Constance and the Blue haired lawyer sneak up into cover close to them. Just below the two superheroes floating in the air both Smithers and Duffman walked up “Surrender all of you now in the name of Mr. Burns or have radioactive man kill you all this is your only warning” Smithers yelled.